


Offering

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Ramwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is deep in dept and robs a bank. He doesn’t have an escape from the police, however, so he does the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

It was a bad idea, an on-the-fly decision. It was sloppy and messy, and the cops are right on his tail, but he’s so thrilled by what happened he doesn’t care. 

Ryan had gotten involved with the wrong people. That, mixed in with his late payments to his apartment, and his minimum wage job, he was under a lot of stress.

He went to the bank to drop of a check, originally. He wasn’t sure what he was doing when the put the gun in his jacket before walking inside. He didn’t quite have a plan when he aimed the gun at the lady at the desk and ordered her to give him everything the register had.

Once he stuffed as much money as he could in his pockets(if he was going to do this he should’ve thought this through more-) he ran to the exit and bolted down the road. 

He was a block away when he remembered his car back at the parking lot in the bank, and Ryan knew he couldn’t outrun the police on foot. So as he saw a black car parked on the side of the road with someone inside, he went with his gut and got in the passenger side. 

The person in the drivers seat didn’t have time to react before Ryan was aiming the gun at him. 

“Drive, get me away from the cops,” Ryan says, flubbing over a few of his words. “I’ll repay you.” 

The driver, a man with a mustache and suit, nodded, and started to drive the car down the road. 

A few police cars drove past them, the driver pulling over obediently as they did. Despite what Ryan expected, the man didn’t seem afraid or feared for his life. In fact, he seemed  _amused_ by this - but Ryan just might be imagining it. 

He also seemed really familiar, but Ryan just couldn’t place him. 

They drove in silence, the distant sirens of police cars and the dull buzz of the radio being the only sounds. The driver kept glancing over at Ryan and the gun, which was shaking slightly in Ryan’s grip. Then he broke the silence.

“So, what’d you do?” He asks. “Why’re the cops on your ass?” 

Ryan shakily kept the gun aimed on him. “That’s nothing you need to know.” 

“C’mon,” The man insisted, as if he didn’t have a gun pointed at him. “It’ll be on the news anyways, I bet.” 

Ryan hesitated. “I robbed the bank.” 

“No shit?” The driver replies. “Congrats, man. That can be a tough hit.” 

Now Ryan’s suspicious of this man’s calm reply. “Why are you so calm?” 

Then the man just smiles at him, and now Ryan can pinpoint where he’s seen his face before and  _oh shit_. 

That face has probably been on the news a hundred times in the past month. He’s on the front of newspapers, on the Most Wanted list. 

Of all the people in this entire town, Ryan  _had_ to threaten the leader of the Fake AH Crew. 

Ryan’s eyes widen and he drops his aim for a second as he turns and jiggles the handle of the car. But it’s locked and he doesn’t have time to unlock it as he hears a  _tut_ from the driver’s seat and something cold being pressed to his neck. 

“Nah-uh,” The man - Geoff Ramsey - says and Ryan stills. “I thought you needed help.” 

“Are-Are you?” Ryan asks nervously. He realized that in his panic, Geoff had taken his gun from him.

“Yeah, why not?” Geoff says casually. “You said you’d repay me.” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Ryan fumbles with his pockets and empties them all out onto the floor of the car. 

Geoff shakes his head. “Nah, not that, I got enough. I take it you need that.”

Ryan stares at him for the longest time. “Then...sex?” 

Geoff laughs, of all things. “No. Not if you’re not up for it.” Before Ryan could process what he just said, he continued. “I have a different offer for you.” 

He pulled the car behind a building, and Ryan was sure by then that he was out of the way of the cops. But Geoff was still aiming a gun at him, so he decided he wasn’t free to go yet. 

“Why did you rob a bank in the first place?” Geoff asks. “I’m guessing you owe someone.” 

Ryan nodded. “I got mixed up in something. Paying them is the only way I can think to get out of it.” 

“Then I have an offer,” Geoff repeats. “I can give you full protection of the crew. They won’t be able to touch you.” 

Ryan considered this, but he narrowed his eyes. “What do I do in return?” 

“Well, I could use some help,” Geoff says. “You could do little tasks for me every now and then.” 

“Like what?” 

“Just small things, nothing that’ll put you in direct danger.” He leans back, an amused smile playing at his lips. “Maybe a call boy, if you’re into that.” 

Ryan splutters for a moment before Geoff puts his hand up to silence him. “I’ll give you time to think about it. I’ll send one of my boys over to your place in a week or so.” 

Ryan blinks. “But you don’t know who I am.” 

“Well, if I know your name, I’m sure I could find out,” Geoff suggests, lowering the gun he had been loosely waving around as he talked. 

“Er,” Ryan says. “Ryan Haywood.” And then he panics because  _why would you give your name to a criminal you idiot he could be lying he could track you down and kill you-_

But Geoff just nods and presses the button on his car door to unlock the rest of the doors. “You’re free to go know. Consider my offer.” He then nods to the money on the floor. “You might want to take that with you.” 

Ryan nods and scrambles picking the dollars up before leaving the car. Geoff gives him a friendly wave, as if they were just old friends having a get together. Then he drives off, leaving Ryan confused and interested. 


End file.
